Aelita Pairings
by Railen
Summary: Aelita paired up with all imaginable other characters and even more! Rated T just in case.
1. Pairing one: A x J

**Aelita x Jeremie**

**Author's note: This story will be about Aelita's pairings. Every single character will be seen, and even more (every chapter one pairing).**

**Note 2: I'm comin' up with the normal pairing at first of course.**

**Note 3: Got ideas for more pairings with Aelita? Pm me!**

**Note 4: Want your oc paired up with Aelita? Pm me!**

**Note 5: I might change the rating to M when it's necessary, but for now T should be okay.**

**Dedicated to: Kiwi, who brought me on the idea.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Summary: Aelita, an A.I, has recently been brought to Earth and Jeremie finally decided what to do with his feelings._

He knew it. He knew it from the first day on. He just didn't want to believe it, but it was obviously true. Jeremie was totally in love with Aelita, an AI coming from a huge central processing unit possessed by an evil virus which wanted to gain world domination. He was in love with some kind of computer software, recently brought to Earth thanks to the scanners and more than a year of research and danger.

That was his first problem, since she wasn't really _really_ a human, just a molecular structure of virtual DNA. His second problem was: what if she didn't have a crush on him? Who said she even knew what 'love' meant? To be honest, he could barely understand it himself! It all was so.. strange, complicated and illogical – one of the world's mysteries. Did the pink-haired girl even know any feelings? That one time she didn't know what 'crying' was and asked why he had water on his face.

Yes, Jeremie Belpois was struggling with this problem for nearly a year now. Since the girl finally arrived on his beloved planet, it was about time he came up with a conclusion. He eventually decided there was only one way to solve all his questions: tell her how he felt.

With just a few clicks of his mouse he made a picture of Aelita pop up in the middle of his screen. It was taken on her first day of Earth, on their first romantic evening. "_Damn, she looked so sweet!_" he thought by himself. Another click and the photo filled the whole screen. "Okay, Jer, to business," he told himself. He pushed the bridge of his glasses from his nose to his face and began talking to the image.

"Aelita, I got to tell you something – no, that's not it.. I should ask her first. clears throat Aelita, I need to ask you something very important.."

"What do you need to ask me?"

The young genius turned around with a surprised shriek upon seeing Aelita standing in the doorway. "Oh, uh, n-nothing!" Yeah, right. You had to be the class mastermind to come up with an answer like that. Love really makes you insane.

Aelita held her head askew and looked at him with a inquiring look in her eyes. "_She looked so cute when she did that!" _he thought.

"When you have a problem, you can always tell me about it, Jeremie. You know that." She gently closed the door and walked over to sit on the end of Jeremie's bed. "I'm listening."

The blonde let his hand twirl trough his hair, as nervous as a boy of his age could be. Well, he couldn't get out of it this time. Delay leads to abandonment. He cleared his throat again and helped his glasses up once more. "Soooo.. Aelita – I just wanted to say that I.. Do you know.. Well.. Have you ever heard of 'love', Aelita?"

She looked at him for a few more moments, doing a good job of hiding the emotions that flew trough her head. "Well.." Unexpectedly she moved closer to Jeremie, placing her lips against his for a couple of seconds with closed eyes. She smiled broadly when she pulled back. "Does that explain it, Jeremie?" The blond boy could only nod astonished, not really believing what just happened.

Life would be completely different for those two from now on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Make sure to check out the forum at cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: Hope you liked the first pairing. Don't hesitate to review!**


	2. Pairing two: A x O

**Pairing two: Aelita x Odd**

**Author's note: also a well known and often-used pairing, the two with the weirdest haircuts.**

**Dedicated to: Kitty, for your review-spam.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Summary: Aelita's past has been discovered. She takes it quite badly that her father got stuck or perhaps died on Lyoko while her mother disappeared. To make things worse, Jeremie's been bad to her – he ignores her quite often, spending more time on his computer._

The hermitage. Her previous home. The only place where she felt safe. The only place where she got the rest she needed sometimes. That's why Aelita went to the forest, into the old mansion, to go.. crying. Jeremie Belpois, the person who brought her to Earth and who she thought liked her, refused to help her in the search for her dead father, let alone spend any quality time with her. No, his computer was way more important. It was as if she didn't even exist!

The walls were old, the couch tattered and was more dusty than anything else, but she found comfort anyway, holding her dear Mr. Pück. Slowly she calmed down, but the conflict inside of her continued. Why was Jeremie so rude to her?

An unexpected visitor disturbed her thoughts. "Aelita, you okay?" Odd Della Robbia, the most noticeable member of the group walked inside the room. His purple clothing made him an even more outstanding sight amid a nearly-collapsing building.

As if by instinct Aelita made herself as small as possible, cuddling up against the bench. "I don't want to talk now."

Despite her denial, Odd came over and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to soothe the girl. Females surely were extraordinary creatures: even when they were crying or sulking as if their whole family died, they still would say they were all right or just refuse to talk. However, they surely appreciated some companionship in those times. "You miss your father, don't you?"

The pink-haired girl threw a sidelong glance at Odd, before turning her attention back to the little gnome – or goblin – or whatever it was. "Yes, that as well," she replied eventually. Odd didn't really know what to do in circumstances like these, so he just soothed the petite teenager with sweet verbal skill, telling her it all would turn out just fine.

--

It was just a few hours later. Aelita was walking – no, more like something between walking and running – trough the corridors of Kadic, a well-known boarding school in France. One chance. Just one chance would she give to Jeremie. He could be very gentile if he wanted to – the problem was he nearly never wanted it. He'd rather marry his computer!

In front of his room, Aelita stood still and inhaled deeply a few times to calm down. He'd do just fine. He'd apologise, she'd forgive him. Everything would be all right, as Odd told her. She knocked gently on his room. "Come in."

Aelita sighed one more time and stepped into the room, blushing for no reason at all. "Hi," she started imperceptibly.

As expected, the blonde boy sat in front of his computer, trying to make his keyboard burn. "Ah, Aelita, there you are! You're just in time – I need some help with this program over here. You see, if we manage to run it, we can fully upgrade our armoury!" he cited agitated.

Aelita blinked, kind of surprised by his behaviour. It was as if nothing happened at all. "Well, okay.. But, Jeremie, what about.. You know. What you said to me during lunch?" For some reason she started biting her lip, slightly too hard.

Jeremie didn't take the effort to turn his chair and look at Aelita. Too bad, since he now couldn't witness the pitiable girl was practically in shock. "What did I say?" And those four words were exactly the words he should never have said.

Aelita rushed off, crying and screaming. Jeremie didn't care at all about her. To him, she just was a test object. But now she was out of Lyoko, now the mysteries were solved, she wasn't special to him anymore. It was clear enough. "Aelita!" a voice echoed – just a second too late. A big BAM and two kids ended up falling to the floor. One being a crying girl, and one being Odd.

No words were needed to make out what took place. Odd crawled over to the whining girl, hugging her and whispering adorable words. "Everything will be all right, Princess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Make sure to check out the forum at cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: The beginning of a nice romance? Heh, still was kind of lame – but I hope the 'special' pairings will turn out good.**

**Note 4: First time I'm in the romance, much practising is needed.. Tell me your tips.**

**Note 5: I'd like to have at least 2 reviews for the next chapter.**


	3. Pairing three: A x W

**Pairing three: Aelita x William**

**Author's note: personally one of my favourite pairings.**

**Note 2: sorry for the waiting, I've been quite busy lately to say the least.**

**Note 3: seems like I totally forgot about the disclaimer. So, as you all know, I don't know Code Lyoko or any of its characters. If I did, a fifth season would be up already.**

**Dedicated to: Snowy, thanks for your review!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Summary: __A big day is approaching Kadic. All of the students are looking forward to it. All but one_

Saturday evening. That'd be a special day. The one day in the year that everyone had waited for. Students and teachers had been preparing for this day for weeks. The huge school party throughout ALL of Kadic, except for the principal's office and likewise, but it was certain some pupils would sneak in anyway. The best music would play until 2 in the morning, after that it'd be calmer for the lovers. Enormous masses of food were imported and hidden well since some students might want to taste some of it already. Same thing for the drinks, and even a few alcoholic ones were allowed. A lot of spectacles were arranged as well, fireworks included.

There were only two problems: First, nobody knew why they had arranged a festival as big as this. It was a complete mystery to all of the students. Second, William Dunbar didn't have a partner.

Those two questions were mocking William for the past four days. And even now, just one hour before the party, he was still wondering about them in his messy room. Not that you HAD to have a partner in order to go, but what was the use of participating on your own? Well, except for Jeremie Belpois, one of the biggest nerds imaginable. He was a nice guy, no doubt about that, but he'd rather stay all night on his computer than go to a party.

William, on the other hand, was a party animal and he was dying to go. For sure, now that he finally learned those dance moves. But he didn't want to go by himself. It might be his own fault, since a few girls asked him out already, but he rejected them all. He wanted to go with this special girl, only that one, no exceptions.

Obviously Yumi Ishiyama, the Japanese girl (or was it Chinese? He kept confusing those two) was going out with Ulrich. He both liked and disliked this for various reasons. One thing: Yumi was a fine girl in lots of ways, so a slight part of him was jealous at Stern. Another thing that was bad, according to him, was that the brunette was way too shy, proud, or maybe both, to _really _ask Yumi out, while they both know they wanted it, which didn't make sense at all! The good thing was that this might be a good start for the two. Yumi was happy, so it'd all be okay.

Another thing mocking William was the fact that Odd Della Robbia had a date with Aelita Stones, the famous pink-haired one. On this last couple, only jealousy came above for a reason he still barely understood.

Yes, quite recently (since the past month) William got these feelings for Aelita, or Princess as the others call her. He had no idea why. You see, she had _pink_ hair which was so unnatural, while she acted so frail and helpless – however, that was cute. She could have those huge mood swings, though, and suddenly become as energetic as a bolt of lightning. Unlike Yumi, this girl was reasonable and at least _tried_ to understand and trust him. Yeah, she was adorable in thousands of ways, and he wanted to go out with her. She was _the_ one girl.

But he knew he had no chance. He was defeated already, while the game didn't even start yet! He didn't like to give up, however he didn't want to take Aelita away from Odd either. He wasn't cruel – if they both liked each other, then so be it. Why ruin a perfect romance? William let out one of his deepest sighs. Love didn't like him. He grabbed a bottle of white wine he had earlier and emptied half of it in one draught – teachers were bad at hiding stuff.

--

**Aelita's pov**

My first real party on Earth. I mean really _really_ real. With the pretty things and stuff. It's fantastic!

Odd gave me a list of to-do and not-to-do things. As well as tips from things you should certainly watch out for (like Sissi, Jim, a few bad dance couples, a few horrible drinks and so on).

Yumi taught me how to dance and helped me find proper clothes (a light pink shirt, kinda fluffy. I thought it was too small for me, but seems like that's how it was. It didn't even cover my tummy! As for the rest I got this short jeans and some bracelets combined with a pretty necklace).

Ulrich talked to me about parties and relationships.

Jeremie wished me luck and 'have a nice day'. Seems like he didn't even know it was at _night_, not during the day.. I wonder how it's possible I ever had an eye on him!

The party itself was even better than I imagined. There were people _everywhere_, dancing, talking, sneaking into places where they shouldn't go, preparing pranks for teachers and so on. The music was great, and in some way they managed to get one of my mixes and played them as well! Just fantastic.

Yumi kinda dragged Ulrich with her for a dance and Odd went away for a moment to get me something (curious, what is it?!), so I was standing alone against the wall, enjoying the music and examining the various 'dances'. And then something happened I didn't think of.

"Hey, Aelitha. How're you?" That sudden sentence nearly made me scream as I totally didn't expect it. William Dunbar, the new guy (well, not _that_ new anymore) was standing next to me abruptly.

I quickly recover myself though. "Hi there. I'm fine. Nice festivity, isn't it?"

He staggered slightly closer to me – I step back in a reflex. "Yesh, it is. But things could be better, y'know.. I gotta show you somethin'."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he behaved so.. strange. He barely was able to say one full sentence! I thought about Xana for a moment, but that was totally impossible. "Are you okay? You seem sick to me," I asked, hesitating.

"You bet I am!" he exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of nearby couples. "But I really gotta show ya somethin'. C'mon!" And before I knew it, he pulled me with him. I was too surprised to struggle.

"W-William! What are you doing?" I asked, alarmed.

"Nothin', Princess. Just want to show you somethin'. I don't think you ever saw it before. It's sho nice stuff though! You gotta try it. Ever heard of alcohol?"

--

**Odd's pov**

A glass of apple juice, combined with Aelita's favourite candy and a pink ring would be my ultimate weapon. The apple juice hadn't been a problem. I got the little candy a few hours before the party started, since it was quite popular amongst the students and I was afraid they might take it before I had the chance to. Teachers really were bad at hiding stuff, by the way. I bet half of their provisions had been stolen before the whole thing started up. Anyway, lastly, for the ring I had to get myself a vacation job. No fun at all, but eventually it was worth it. Today was the big day. Now was the big moment.

So, after I got my present I returned to the place I left Aelita – only to see her gone. I panicked slightly – Aelita wasn't that kind of person who'd run away like that. I quickly investigated the area as fast as I could. Not that it really went fast, since it was totally overcrowded. Eventually I got this silent hint from a random girl that she went outside, to the park/forest.

I wish I'd never went to the party. Never went to this place. Never hoped Aelita would fall in love with me. The sight was atrocious – like a horror movie.

Aelita. William. On a bench. Each with a bottle of wine in one hand. William's other hand placed on her waist, her other hand placed on his cheek while they both kissed passionately. I bet the forest would burn up if they kept on going like this. Aelita opened one eye, saw me and broke the kiss – only to grin nearly evilly at me and wink. "Get yourself a bottle too," she said, pointing at her wine, "it'sh good stuff." Then she and William lost themselves in a French kiss again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Make sure to check out the forum at cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic. The other chapters have been replaced as well.**

**Note 3: Hope you people liked it! This wasn't exactly how I wanted to see Aelita x William, but that's how it popped up in my mind, so yeah.**

**Note 4: Wow, this was a long story! Well, for me. I usually don't write them like this. 0.o**

**Note 4: I'd like to have 3 reviews for the next chapter.**


	4. Pairing four: A x U

**Pairing four: Aelita x Ulrich**

**Claimer: I do own the plots of the stories I write down here.**

**Author's note: I'm doubting if this should stay T rated or let it go more to M for safety. What should I do?**

**Dedicated to: WeaponFanfic, thanks for your review.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Summary: William did something not-nice and the group doesn't like that. Xana doesn't like it either._

**Aelita's pov**

"Aelita, how can you let him go away like that?!" Jeremie shouted, forgetting his laptop for a moment.

"Yeah, why don't you just give him a punch on his face?" Odd added, waving furiously with his fists.

"Girls usually don't punch," Yumi mentioned as she rolled her eyes at the mad guys.

"Seriously, Princess, that can't go unpunished," Ulrich added, in a rather calm mood though.

I giggled at all the reactions. They were flipping out for nothing at all really. William Dunbar had kissed me yesterday evening all of a sudden when I went for a walk in the park. But he was drunk! He apologised to me a lot, so I don't see a problem. He was a rather good kisser.

"Guys, it's no problem, really. He just wasn't himself and he said sorry. What more do you want?" I replied.

"His head?" Odd asked, hard to say if he was serious or not.

At that moment Jeremie's laptop beeped, pulling our attention. "Xana's attacking!"

--

We were standing like 32 feet below the ground floor, in the familiar scanner room. Ulrich and Odd already took their places at the left and right scanner while Jeremie was preparing everything. Next, Jeremie's voice echoed through the room as the scanners closed. "Get ready. Transfer.. Ulrich. Transfer.. Odd. Scanner.. Ulrich. Scanner.. Odd. Virtualisation!" After that the doors opened again, releasing some steam, Yumi and I stepped in and a few moments later we landed in the forest sector of Lyoko.

"The activated tower should be dead ahead. I'll program your vehicles and then try to figure out what Xana's attack is," the genius informed us.

"Roger that," I answered him and jumped on the overwing together with Yumi to fly across the small plateaus. It didn't take long for us to reach the red tower. Xana seemed in the mood for some action today since it was guarded by a small army of monsters: two bloks and two Krabs.

"Go-go-it's-us-time?" Odd asked while he flew to the left. Ulrich confirmed it with a hand sign and went to the right while I stayed behind with Yumi. This fight should be over rather quickly since everyone was in such a good mood today.

One krab together with a blok spotted us and charged, firing laser shots as they did. Yumi grabbed both her fans and jumped off the vehicle, giving me the controls. While I drove on she used her fans as small shields to block the lasers as she kept running to distract them.

At that moment, Odd and Ulrich jumped out of nowhere, yelling "banzai!". They slapped hands in mid-air, crossed paths then finished off the two enemies with a stylish attack.

"Two down, two to go," Ulrich said. The remaining machines didn't agree, though, shooting multiple lasers at Yumi's back, causing her to shriek as she scattered into virtual pieces. The guys went all crazy after seeing this, Ulrich sprinted at them while Odd climbed quickly up a tree. The purple cat made a huge jump (together with a few back flips) and shot a random amount of projectiles at the vulnerable krab, destroying it.

However, before he hit the ground he got devirtualised by some well-aimed rings of fire by the last block. This one got hit by Ulrich's katana a microsecond after that.

I landed with the overwing, smiling at Ulrich and then ran towards the red tower, now unguarded. An unexpected visitor ruined my moment suddenly: the scyphozoa. It appeared out of nowhere and slammed at my back, trying to knock me out apparently. It hit me too hard though, pushing me off the plateau so I fell towards the mysterious digital sea…

Jeremie's voice shouted trough the air, calling my name in fear, but he couldn't do anything. Neither could Ulrich, but he tried anyway. He jumped after me, grabbing my hand as we were falling. "No way I'll leave you, Princess," he whispered to me, smiling.

The next moments were so incredible, I could barely believe what happened. We hugged in mid-air, knowing that the end was near. Ulrich, the person I admired that much in secret. He brushed his lips against mine, and I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck in an instant, he grabbed my waist to hold my tight. He even slipped one hand under my shirt, making me groan. We kissed like forever, even though I knew it were only a couple of seconds.

Nobody ever knew why Ulrich did it. Nobody knew he had a crush on me, and I felt the same for him. Jeremie, Odd, William nor Yumi would ever know, since they had lost us. The digital sea was merciless. But I had the greatest time of my life before we fell in. Seven seconds of true love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Make sure to check out the forum at cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: 4 reviews for the next one?**


	5. Pairing five: A x W2

**Pairng five: Aelita x William 2 (Xana-possessed)**

**Author's note: no summaries anymore from now on, unless it's really necessary.**

**Dedicated to: **oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli** (or just John), thanks for your review!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aelita's pov**

"Watch out, Aelita!" Ulrich shouted, sprinting in my direction.

I dodged the shots fired at me by rolling away, then quickly threw an pink energy field at the tarantula. It got hit on its stomach and exploded. "I can take care of myself, okay?" I hissed to our samurai. He stopped, rolling his eyes and returned to join the fight together with Yumi (Odd didn't come to Lyoko yet since he had detention).

I stuck out my tongue at him as he turned around. We had a conflict awhile ago, since then things didn't go great between us. He kept trying to play the hero and take care of me to make up, but I was sick and tired of that. I wasn't a little girl anymore! I'd rather not say what our argument was about.

Anyway, since Yumi (NOT Ulrich) did a great job of distracting the monsters back there I turned around to go for the activated tower. However, before I got there some black smoke caught up with me, flew to the tower and changed into.. "William!" His zanbazou appeared out of a cloud of smoke into his hand, ready for a battle.

He charged up to me, sword in two hands and yelling, "You won't get away this time!" with his deep Xana-fied voice. Right before he hit me I ducked, but he was faster than me and kicked me to the ground. Would that cost any lifepoints? I hoped not, since when I was gone nobody would be able to deactivate the red tower. I looked up just in time to see his blade incoming. I rolled over so he missed be my an inch.

"Jeremie, help!" I cried as I jumped up and ran, chased by the black-suited guy. I knew my genius wouldn't be able to help, but I always called for him anyway.

"Ulrich is coming," he answered quickly and rather calm. Sounded like Yumi got devirtualised though.

It didn't take long for Ulrich to arrive, panting slightly. "What's the matter, Princess? I thought you could take care of yourself?" I glared at him, but at least he could take care of William so I could do my job at the tower.

I stepped in and walked over to the middle of the stage where I levitated towards the second platform. "Hello there." I shrieked at the sudden voice and nearly fell over, but William grabbed my wrist and threw me over his shoulder to the ground.

"H-how?" I stammered, gasping for breath as he put his knee on my chest.

He grinned evilly at me, quickly grabbing my other wrist so I wouldn't be able to get away, which made me panic even more. "Polymorphic spectre," he answered softly. "So we're all alone now."

I struggled, kicking with my legs (which made no use at all) and trying to break free of his iron grip while I called for Jeremie. William only smiled at me as he came closer, whispering, "No need for that, Princess. This tower has been locked. Nobody can hear you or can get in. Xana isn't stupid."

"Let me go!" I yelped desperate, frightened more than ever now nobody was around to save me. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to Ulrich.

"No," he answered simply and literally jumped on me, brushing his lips against mine. I struggled some more but he was too strong to do anything. After awhile he managed to ram his tongue in my mouth (yuk!!) and made contact with mine. I bit him, tasting his virtual blood, but he didn't seem to care.

After what seemed ages, terrible ages, he finally pulled back, excitement in his eyes. "Why…?" I mumbled despondent, panting slowly.

"Because.." He grabbed both my wrist with one hand and summoned his weapon with the other. "I also.." Very slow and teasingly he brought the zanbazou closer to my neck. "Want some.." He stuck right through my armor, and started to slice down. "Pleasure." With that said he ripped my pink suit completely and I screeched.

I cried. I couldn't stop crying. The most horrible moments of my life. Even when he finally satisfied himself I laid there, totally shocked and bawling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Make sure to check out the forum at cl.yourbb.nl/index.php ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: I'll be satisfied with 4 reviews before I write the next chapter.**


End file.
